Additive manufacturing systems, such as three-dimensional (3D) printers, may generate 3D objects through implementation of a layer-by-layer fabrication process. For instance, build material may be solidified layer-by-layer to form the 3D object. These types of systems have been used to build 3D objects having relatively complex internal and external features.
Commonly, an object created through 3D printing is fabricated according to a data representation or model of the object. The 3D model may be a digital representation of a surface geometry and/or volumetric information of the object to be created. The model may be created from scratch or created from a 3D scan of an object or in other ways, such as mathematically, etc. Off-the-shelf software can be used to create the model, and typically stores the model in a file, such as a stereo lithography (STL) file, an additive manufacturing file (AMF) file or another type of 3D modeling file. A file may be loaded into a 3D printer to have the 3D printer create the object from the model.